Crash Into Me
by AdrianaCartoonFangirl
Summary: While out bike riding with Lucy, Rocky ends up crashing and Lucy treats his injury (Lucky One Shot)


A typical mid-autumn day was a perfect day to spend riding your bike alongside your significant other. Or, in the case of Lucy Loud and Rocky Spokes, one member of the duo was riding a bike while the other was riding her black scooter. There was something rather peculiar about the young couple's little rendezvous; besides their different vehicles. Lucy, following standard safety procedures, was wearing her dark purple helmet with light purple bat wings on it. Rocky, on the other hand, was wearing _no_ helmet nor pads of any kind. When questioned why just a few minutes prior, Rocky reassured Lucy that safety equipment was not necessary because he was very careful without it.

The two of them finally reach their destination; known as Ketcham Park. This was _the_ hangout for kids and adults of ages to play and screw around.

"So, what do you think? Straight down the path and back?" Rocky suggests as he points his hand down the lengthy, winding path in front of them.

Lucy gazes down the path Rocky was referring to. Though long, it didn't look strenuous at all.

"Sure, that'll work," Lucy comments.

"Great. So, you wanna race? Or just a casual ride?" Rocky teases.

Lucy shrugs, "Just a casual ride will do. Maybe we can race on the way back."

"(Chuckle) Ok," Rocky accepts.

The two of them begin to ride down the path. As they do so, Rocky glances at Lucy's black scooter and is quite entranced by it.

"I meant to ask you, where'd you get your sick scooter? It looks cool," Rocky asks.

"It was a birthday gift from my friend Haiku. I didn't think to ask her wear she got it," Lucy explains.

"Well I like it. A cool girl like you should rock some cool wheels," Rocky flirtatiously winks at her. This was pretty unusual vocabulary for Rocky to pick up, but Lucy still thought it was cute nonetheless, so she gave a little smirk while giggling.

After the two of them ride in silence for a while, Lucy looks over at Rocky's shiny red bike and decides to compliment on it.

"I really like your bike," Lucy sighs.

Rocky smiles, "Thanks, it was a hand-me-down from Rusty."

"That's what I figured," Lucy says. She gets a closer look at it, "Although, it looks a little too new to be a hand-me-down."

"When Rusty first gave it to me, I saw it was a little scuffed up; so, I decided to polish it up," Rocky explained.

"You did a great job. It looks so shiny," Lucy compliments while giving a smirk.

"Thanks love," Rocky winked.

A short time later, the leisurely ride the young couple shared became rather eventful, but _not_ in a good way. In a spur of the moment, Rocky wanted to try an do a bike trick to impress Lucy.

"Hey Luce, watch this," Rocky said. Lucy glanced towards him.

With a small grunt, Rocky took his feet off the pedals and placed them on the stem in between the handlebars. In order to keep his balance, Rocky tightly gripped the handlebars and tried to steer using only his hands.

Although they couldn't be seen, Lucy's eyes widen in despair, "What're you doing?!" She screams.

"Don't worry Luce. I've seen this trick done hundreds of times on TV," Rocky had an unusual level of confidence performing such a dangerous trick.

Unfortunately, his confidence turned to uncertainty when a look of worry flashed onto his face. He began wobbling left to right as he tried hard to balance, but there was so much only his hands could do.

"Woah, woah, woah," Rocky mumbled under his breath. He tried to reach his right foot down towards the pedals, but it was too late. He began swerving really fast towards a grove of bushes.

"Ahhh!" Rocky cried as he ultimately crashed into the bushes.

"Rocky!" Lucy dropped her scooter and immediately ran towards her boyfriend. At the moment, Lucy didn't care whether or not her scooter would be stolen. Right now, her main focus was on Rocky.

When Lucy pulled two bushes apart, she gasped at the sight in front of her. Rocky's bicycle was lying upside down on the ground and about three feet away from the crashed vehicle was Rocky himself. He was lying on his stomach and there seemed to be small patches of dirt on his arms and legs.

"Rocky?" Lucy says as she approaches her fallen prince.

The only noises that escape from Rocky's mouth are small grunts and groans as he tries to get up and turn himself around. Although he struggled to do so, he was finally able to sit upright and face Lucy. He winced at the sharp pain he felt on his right knee. Both of them looked down and saw that Rocky had various diagonal cuts on his knee.

"Ugh, I scraped my knee," Rocky moaned.

When the two kids took another look at the damage, Lucy was able to see a little trickle of blood rise up from below the skin of his injury and flow down towards his leg.

"You're bleeding," Lucy took a Kleenex she had in her pocket and softly dabbed the blood from the wound.

Before Rocky could ask any questions, Lucy reached into her other pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a small white briefcase of sorts with a red cross on it.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Lucy says as she opens the first aid kit. She pulls out a small plastic bottle and a single white cloth. After dampening the cloth with the mysterious liquid, Lucy prepares to wipe the cloth on Rocky's injury.

"Huh? What're you…ow that stings!" Rocky's leg slightly flinched.

"It's Ok, my dear. This will help you," Lucy continued to wipe Rocky's scrape until it was completely wet.

"Now let's wait a minute while the rubbing alcohol dries and then we'll put a band-aid on it," Lucy proceeds to put the bottle of rubbing alcohol back into the first aid kit.

Knowing that many germs and bacteria from Rocky's injury could be spread, Lucy needed to dispose the cloth that she cleaned him up with.

"Stay here, I'm gonna throw this away," Lucy got up and walked towards a nearby trash can.

Even though the sole purpose of the rubbing alcohol was to clean up his wound so it won't get infected, Rocky still felt an intense stinging sensation on his knee; so much so that he tightly squeezed the grass in between his fingers to release the tension he was going through.

A few seconds later, Lucy returns to the crash site and sits down in front of her beloved.

"Are you feeling any better?" Lucy asks.

Rocky looks at his still bloodied injury, "A little," He answers. He's about to reach over and touch his scrape, but Lucy grabs his wrist.

"Don't touch it," Lucy warns, "I know it hurts, but you've gotta trust me on this."

She reaches inside the first aid kit and pulls out a band-aid. Once she opens the band-aid, she glances at his wound, "I think we're gonna need at least two; you hurt yourself pretty bad and I don't think just one will be enough."

Lucy carefully places the band-aid over the scrape and smooths it out with her index finger. Then she opens a second band-aid and does the same thing.

"Just one more thing," Lucy leans forward and kisses Rocky knee twice.

After his beloved kissed his injury, a look of sadness and guilt spread across Rocky's face, which Lucy definitely took notice of.

"What's the matter, love?" Lucy questions.

"I feel like such an idiot," Rocky sighs, "Not only did I get hurt cause of stupidity, but I also took advantage of your kindness."

Lucy moved closer and placed a hand on Rocky's cheek, "It was my first instinct to bring a first aid kit just in case. Once I saw you weren't gonna wear a helmet or pads, I knew that I made the right decision."

She then cupped both her hands on both of Rocky's cheeks. "Also, you could _never_ take advantage of my kindness. I care for you very much, and when you're hurt, I'd love to heal your wounds, whether they be physical or emotional."

"You care for me, huh. Does that mean…you love me?" Rocky wonders as he places a hand on his heart.

A light blush spread on Lucy's cheeks and she gave a warm smile, "Yes, I think I do love you."

"Oh Lucy, you're so sweet. I…I love you too," Rocky blushed.

Lucy glances at Rocky's injury, "Come on, we'd better get you home." She grabs his hand and pulls him up. Rocky slightly winces at the pain in his knee, but is able to stand upright.

Rocky grips the handlebars and uses his bike as support so he can limp home.

"I'm gonna walk my scooter instead of riding it," Lucy says as she grabs the handlebars of her scooter.

"Lucy…what did I ever do to deserve you?" Rocky sighs.

Lucy smiles at him, "You're just being your normal, cute self."

The journey home was rather long because they walked instead of riding their respective vehicles, but it was certainly better to walk home than to risk any more injuries.

The two of them pass the time by engaging in small talk as they walk into the sunset, "Luce, you wanna stay for dinner?" Rocky asks gently.

"I'd better not. It's a school day tomorrow, and we both have to get up early," Lucy says.

"Good point. Well, I'm really glad we got to spend the day together, even if it did end rather unfortunately," Rocky chuckles.

"You're welcome. And remember, no matter how much it bothers you, do _not_ touch it," Lucy warns.

"Don't worry, I won't." To show he means it, Rocky leans over and kisses Lucy on the cheek.


End file.
